PMS with ShikaTema
by SnowHusky20
Summary: A short story about the couple during "her week". Some of these "symptoms" are based off of me, such as not being able to feel my legs and being dizzy and lightheaded. And if you're a boy and reading this, do this for your girlfriend, she'll appreciate it a ton


Her iPhone rung multiple times before laying silent, then ringing again. Temari groaned into he pillow and looked over to see who it was.

-Missed Call: Shikamaru Nara

-Missed Call: Shikamaru Nara

-Text: Shikamaru Nara-Temari?!

-Text: Shikamaru Nara-Are you sick? What's happening?

-Text: Shikamaru Nara-Where are you? I haven't seen you for days!

She groaned and smashed her head into her pillow again. She rolled over and sighed under the blankets. She opened her eyes again and stared at the wall.

"Why me..." she mumbled and got up. Her legs wobbled and she fell back on the bed.

A knocking came on the door and she slowly turned her head to it. The knocking started again and she slowly got up. She stumbled over before clinging to the wall. She sighed and looked down at her pajama pants and saw a large dark red stain on them. She groaned and slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor. She let her head rest against the wall and closed her eyes. The sound of keys turning at the door caught her attention but she didn't move. The door swung open and she sighed.

"Temari" a voice came from the door.

"Mm... hm..." she managed to get out. The figure ran over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"You're bleeding!" The man said frantically

"I'm fine lazyass, go away" Temari said trying to smile at her crybabag of a boyfriend.

"But-" shikamaru started but Temari cut him off.

"It's not a flesh wound Idiot" Temari said chuckling at him.

"You don't know anything about girls do you?" Temari said to the confused boy

"Oh... that..." he said slowly as he realized

"Yeah so get the fuck out" Temari said harshly.

"No." he said and stood up.

"Why not?" She asked as she watched him

"Cuz' you need help" he said walking towards he bathroom.

"I'm fine! I don't need help!" Temari said getting up slowly.

"You're literally sleeping in your own blood" he said pointing to the bed. She blushed and sighed.

"Fine, but only for a bit" she said hanging on to the wall as if it were her life source.

He smiled and walked into the bathroom preparing a bath.

•oOo•

After a few minutes he came back to her.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked as she left the wall and clung onto him.

"What do you think?! I'm simulating labor, I feel dizzy and lightheaded, my hips are expanding and it feels like someone is stabbing with me hundreds of Kunai and Shuriken in my abdomen! I also feel like a horny slut!" She said harshly at him.

"Uh... sorry" he said sweating. She grunted against him as he picked her up bridal style and to the bathroom. He set her down and she leaned against the sink. At the moment, her legs wouldn't cooperate. Neither would her head.

He undressed her and put her in the tub. At this point he would have been turned on, but he was more worried about the fact she was in pain. Once the lower half of her body hit the warm water she sighed and closed her eyes. Shikamaru took out the soap and started the lather it on his hands. He washed her body as she quietly breathed in and out.

After soap covered her body he stood up again.

"You think you can rinse up?" Shikamaru asked. She looked at him and stood up slowly. Her legs shook and the grasped onto the wall.

"I'll take that as a no." He said chuckling and taking off his Chunin jacket. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He held her in his arms and he turned on the shower knob to the perfectly warm water temperature. The warm water rinses out all the soap. Making Shikamaru's shirt and pants wet. He took them off while holding Temari and threw them out of the shower. He took the shampoo and washed her hair. The whole time she clung onto him and breathed calmly. He took the conditioner and rinsed her hair with it too. After he was done washing her and looked down to Temari who was still hugging him.

"You feel a little better?" He asked, she nodded her head against his chest. He grinned and turned off the shower. He helped her out of the shower and dried her as she sat on the closed toilet. He took a small towel dried her face and hair. Her cheeks puffed up and her closed her eyes tight.

"You look cute like that" he said chuckling at her. She opened her eyes and scowled at him.

"I'm not cute!" She threw a overactive fit then stopped and blushed. A dark red spot appeared on the towel. He sighed and smiled.

"Come in like get you dressed. She nodded slowly. He got up and helped her get settled.

•oOo•

"Hey Shikamaru that was the last pad." Temari said looking through the bathroom drawer.

"Uh huh.." he came over to her as she dug around the drawer.

"Can you get some more?" She asked not looking up. Shikamaru flinched

"What me?" Shikamaru said gulping

"Yes you, now man up and go get it" she said

Shikamaru sighed and walked out the door.

He walked into the supermarket and looked through the store before finally finding the woman's section. He looked at the large selection of pads and tampons.

"Nothing has prepared me for this..." he said sweating. Lucky for him Ino and Sakura came walking through the store.

"Eh... is that Shikamaru?" Sakura asked looking over.

"Ah it is!" Ino said running over. She ran infront of him and smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru!" She grinned

"O-oh hey Ino." He said startled.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked

"Well I dunno, hunting elephants in a supermarket." He said sarcastically.

"What?"

"I'm taking care of Satan" he said pointing at he aisle behind her. She turned around and grinned

"Ohhhhh I see" she turned back to him.

"You don't know which one to get do you?" Sakura grinned at him.

He blushed and looked away

"Yeah that's he gist of it" the girls giggled and rummaged through he aisle. Two minutes later they handed him back 2 boxes. One for pads and one for tampons.

"Temari will want these ones" Ino said patting him on the back.

"Oh and get her chestnuts." Sakura said

"How do you guys know so much about her?" He questioned, they both laughed for a long time

"What did you expect? We're girls, we know EVERTHING about each other!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Now go!" They said pushing him away"

"Uh thanks" he said walking away for chestnuts.

•oOo•

"I'm back"

Temari ran over to him and took the bag from him.

"Thanks!"

"There are chestnuts in there too" he said blushing. She looked up surprised then grinning that million dollar smile. She hugged him then ran to put away everything. The bed was cleaned and a new sheet was laid. She sat down and started to eat the chestnuts happily.

•oOo•

Shikamaru didn't understand, he just couldn't. One second she was yelling at her brothers over the phone, the next second she was cried into his chest. Then yelling and complaining about them. The crying in his arms. He just sat there bewildered as she had another fit.

"They just don't appreciate what they have! One of them is the Kazekage and the other is the best puppet master in Sunagakure!" She yelled at nobody. Suddenly her mad expression dropped and she ran to shikamaru and sobbed into his shirt.

"But I love them so much." She wailed. He sighed and smiled. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She whimpered and snuggled under the blankets.

"You should rest, ill wake you up near dinner time, ok?" He said softly. She nodded and drifted off to sleep.

•oOo•

She kissed him passionately and took his hair out of his pony tail.

"Te-ma-ri" shikamaru said in between kisses.

"Shut up" she said wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer while kissing him again. He sighed and kissed her back. She grinned and continued.

He bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him as their tongues them fought for dominance. Shikamaru won which left her moaning into his mouth. He was very much turned on but he refused to say so.

"Temari, we shouldn't, you're on your period." He said pulling away from her.

"So? We still can" she grinned and but her lip seductively

"As much as I want to, I don't want to risk getting you pregnant." He said. She grunted and hugged him close.

"Fine." She muttered.

•oOo•

She moaned and curled up nearer to him. He wrapped her closer and rubbed her abdomen. He pressed down to hard and she groaned and tensed up.

"...shika..." she muttered

"Sorry" he continued to rub her abdomen softly. Her breaths soon quieted and she fell asleep. He later fell asleep hugging her close.

•oOo•

"Thanks for putting up with my bullshit" she said as the two of them walked through the village.

"It's fine." He said smiling

"And you didn't say 'its a drag' or 'troublesome' the whole time, I'm impressed" she teased him

"As troublesome as it is, I'll do anything for you." He blushed at how cliche it was. She laughed out loud and punched him in the arm.

"You idiot" she laughed into his chest.

"Thanks lazyass"

"You're welcome troublesome woman"

The End


End file.
